fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geist
Geist is an Etherious, a demon created from the Book of Zeref by the Dark Mage himself over 400 years ago, and is mute too, depending on Telepathy to speak. Sometime during the past four centuries Geist was captured and experimented on by an ancient dark mage named Elohim in his quest for acquiring the perfect body and godhood. Using Geist's curses power, Elohim has had the demon begun slaughtering and consuming his own Etherious kin as a mindless drone. This has made Geist (and in extension, Elohim) a serious threat to his former comrades, especially to the Dark Guild Tartarus and the Thirteen Demon Lords, becoming an arch-enemy of sorts with the latter's leader Absalom. Appearance Geist is a tall being looking mostly human minus his unique red eyes that tend to glow depending on his moods (Usually anger or excitement) that have a sickly-grey color tinting around them. Along with that he has short grayish black hair and a pale skin color complexion. His usual attire consists of a white buttoned up shirt with a plain grey hooded sweatshirt over that and finally a black leather coat that ends at his waists. On the back of the coat is a red-colored tribal marking. For the bottom portion of his body he wears dark blue jeans and black hiking boots. Personality History Curse and Abilities Bio Curse: This is Geist's curse, also considered the virus curse. This curse allows him to to create any kind of organic constructs, from his own body by using virtually nothing or shaping already existing organic material. These creations cover his body and take on the color black with crimson reddish colors too. Mostly Geist covers his arms in various forms but he can also use it on other parts of his body. The Curse also gives Geist tremendous healing properties as most objects and attacks seem to go through him, the wounds being healed by small wisps of blackish tendrils and even reattach limbs that were cut off. Geist can also cover non-organic objects, such as swords, with black and red tendrils, altering their appearance and enhancing their composition, effectively becoming weapons. The Legion curse also provides Geist with a passive ability of consuming an living organism, such as humans, dragons and even demons, gaining their memories, similar to the Absorption Curse. The difference being, Geist does not gain his victim's powers, but their memories instead. *'Arm Form: Reaper Claws': Geist's most common technique. His arms are covered by blackish substance and transform into large three-fingered, one-thumbed, talon like appendages, with the majority of the fingers covered in dark silver blades. These talons are sharp enough to cut through almost any substance no matter how hard and durable. A single slash can cut a grown man in half. **'Dashing Death': A technique using Reaper Claws, good against both airborne and ground foes alike. First dashing forward Geist then swings his talons with great strength and speed, creating a sharp slash of air pressure that can cut through anything. Geist can do the same thing with airborne foes by leaping into the air with great strength. The technique requires the use of Geist's speed. **'Hell Spikes': A range technique for taking out larger foes and numerous enemies at once. Geist slams one of his hands into the ground and using the bladed-fingers, channels curse power through the ground towards the target. Once it reaches, numerous large black spikes pop out of the ground, impaling the enemy. *'Arm Form: Scorpion Whip': Geist's left arm turns into a large, extendable, elongated appendage. At the end of the appendage are three curved, single-edge dagger-blades that are very sharp for impaling. This is Geist's main choice of range combat, as the appendage can extend to great length to attack distance targets or grab people/objects and bring them towards Geist. **'Wide Sweep': With the Scorpion Whip Geist does a long, wide sweeping motion in front of him with the whip. The impact is very strong, capable of sending multiple people and large objects flying with a single hit or slashing them with the blades. This technique is also very good for deflecting incoming attacks. **'Longshot Fire': Making use of the form, Geist extends the Scorpion Whip as far as it can go. This technique is useful for attacking targets from long range, grabbing them to bring towards Geist, or allowing Geist to grab on to objects and pull himself towards them to avoid attacks. He can even grab objects from a distance and using his arm like a flail almost swing said object towards his opponents. **'Snipe Impalement': Using Scorpion Whip, Geist reels his left arm back before thrusting it forward. When he does the appendage extends towards the target. The three blades merge into one larger, double-edge curved blade and impale the target with great force upon impact. This technique is use for killing or seriously injuring the target due to the impact of the blade. *'Arm Form: Hammer Fists': Geist's spell for destructive strength. His arms and hands are covered with black and red substance, giving Geist large hammer-like hands. This causes the length of his arms to increase, extending until they almost touch the ground and greatly increases Geist's strength. A single strike from these hammer like hands, is enough to send an opponent three-times Geist's size and destroy a large wall instantly. **'Elbow Slam': Performing a jump into the air, Geist dives downwards towards his target elbow first. The impact is enough to form a crater in the ground underneath Geist and inflict extreme damage to the target. Even an indirect hit can cause severe damage. **'Ground Shatter': An attack that's for ground-based opponents. Slamming both his hands downwards before him, Geist creates a large crater on the ground and releasing a powerful shockwave. The shockwave is strong enough to send large numbers of enemies flying backwards and causing cracks in the ground to form. **'Hammer Cannon': Geist runs forward before performing a powerful leap into the air. With one of his Hammer Fists forward, Geist soars through the air at incredible speed. This technique is for attacking airborne enemies as well as good for avoiding attacks. **'Demolition Strike': Geist's most powerful technique with the Hammer Fists. This move exchanges attack speed for power. By reeling one of his arms back Geist focuses Curse Power into it. Once ready Geist thrusts forward and fires a powerful shockwave that can send anything near the fist flying backwards or completely obliterating the target. Geist describes this as a K.O spell but is risky because he needs time to charge and is vulnerable during that time. Etherious Form: Telepathy: Due to losing his voice, Geist primarily uses this form of magic to speak with others. Many people have noted the creativity of this and good use of the magic. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Due to his curse, Geist is very skilled in melee, capable of dispatching several opponents at once with ease. In fact during his battle with Absalom, Geist managed to keep up with the Demon Lord who was known as the greatest in melee combat amongst the thirteen. Monstrous Strength: Immense Speed: Godlike Durability: Geist has shown to have an incredibly sturdy body, some comparing it to a dragon's body, which can repel almost any attack. He has endured injuries that would've been fatal and taking on a barrage of punches from multiple people at once, and still dispatching them with ease. He can also have one or both his arms ripped off an barely reacts to the pain. Immense Endurance: High Regeneration: Weapons Expert: Category:Primarch11 Category:Etherious Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Demon